


Music for Nineteen Days: A Tale of Coffee, Love, and Baseball (not necessarily in that order)

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Falling In Love, Fanmix, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary for the story - "Set in present-day San Francisco. Leonard is working as a barista at a popular coffee house near AT&T park before he starts med school. His new favorite customer is a blond-haired, blue-eyed engineering student who happens to be deaf. It's amazing how much can happen in just nineteen days."</p><p>Read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1054366/chapters/2110974">here</a> and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music for Nineteen Days: A Tale of Coffee, Love, and Baseball (not necessarily in that order)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taverl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taverl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nineteen Days: A Tale of Coffee, Love and Baseball (not necessarily in that order)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054366) by [Taverl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taverl/pseuds/Taverl). 



I cannot speak highly enough of this fic. This story hits every warm and fluffy kink I have, and it delivers in spades. You want angst and tears? Go elsewhere. 'Nineteen Days' is all about the sweet and delicious feelings of falling in love, and learning about yourself in the process. The perfect story for the upcoming winter season. 

I might have gotten a little attached to this story, and was unable to edit myself in creating this mix. 

First, go make yourself a steaming cup of coffee, tea (or whatever floats your boat). Flop on the sofa, grab a soft blanket, maybe turn the music mix on low :D , and start reading this, and I guarantee this fic will make you all warm and toasty inside. ♥♥♥

  


|[download](http://www.sendspace.com/file/h87ene)| |[listen](http://8tracks.com/sullacat/nineteen-days)|

 

> Day 1 ♥ Least Complicated by Indigo Girls // Day 2 ♥ Taking Chances by The Glee Cast // Day 3 ♥ Take Me The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson // Day 4 ♥ The Guy That Says Goodbye To You Is Out Of His Mind by Griffin House // Day 5 ♥ Dreams by The Cranberries // Day 6 ♥ More That Words by Extreme // Day 7 ♥ How Deep Is Your Love by Take That // Day 8 ♥ Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band // Day 9 ♥ Falling Slowly by Lee Dewyze and Crystal Bowersox // Day 10 ♥ Ready To Love Again by Lady Antebellum // Day 11 ♥ If I Fell by Evan Rachel Wood // Day 12 ♥ Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts // Day 13 ♥ All Through The Night by Cyndi Lauper // Day 14 ♥ All American Boy by Steve Grand // Day 15 ♥ Dead Sea by The Lumineers // Day 16 ♥ Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow by Amy Winehouse // Day 17 ♥ At The Beginning by Donna Lewis // Day 18 ♥ Friday I'm In Love by The Cure // Day 19 ♥ Home by Phillip Phillps


End file.
